Infinite Stratos: Fairy Tail style
by LucyStellar10
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the representative of the country Japan in the I.S academy and the little sister of the I.S creator Mavis Heartfillia and the wielder of Akatsubaki. She meets her childhood best friend and the only male that can operate an I.S Natsu Dragneel and his older sister which happens to be the principal of the I.S academy which happens to be Erza Dragneel .


Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the representative of the country Japan in the I.S academy and the little sister of the I.S creator Mavis Heartfillia and the wielder of Akatsubaki. She meets her childhood best friend and the only male that can operate an I.S Natsu Dragneel and his older sister which happens to be the principal of the I.S academy which happens to be Erza Dragneel . Lucy happens to be one of the girls who love Natsu. The others are Lisanna Strauss representative of the country McGarden the representative of the country Aguria representative of the country France,she once pretended to be a boy to get more information about Natsu's I.S Byashushiki- against her will. Juvia Lockster the representative of the country Lucy win against 4 girls?.Will she win Natsu's heart with her tsundere attitude? Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Infinite Stratos Author's note: Sorry for not being active it's because of school work and such. Thank you by the way to the ones who reviewed my previous stories. _ Chapter 1 Lucy P.O.V Hi! My name is Lucy Vermillion.I am the representative of the country Japan.I'm a master in the sport kendo.I'm the wielder of Akatsubaki. I am in my freshman year in the Infinite Stratos Academy. I am in Class 1-1 with my childhood best friend Natsu Dragneel the wielder of Byashushiki. I am also in love with him along with a few others like Lisanna Strauss,Levy McGarden,Juvia Lockster and Sherry Blendy.I am a stoic and serious person because of my past. I am the little sister of the I.S creator,Mavis about me. No One P.O.V Lucy woke up,and did her usual morning she got dressed,she proceeds to the kitchen to make something."Maybe Natsu will appreciate if I make him a bento" Lucy she proceeds making the bento for Natsu. After she went to class and saw Natsu."Ohayou Natsu" Lucy greeted him."Oh Ohayou Lucy" Natsu greeted him back. Lucy blushed and went to her assigned as usual Natsu was swarmed by a group of girls,some she didn't recognize but she can name a few like Lisanna and Juvia. She signed she kept hiding her feelings for Natsu. Even back then when they were kids. She told herself One day I will tell that promise was never done. She didn't notice that Dragneel-sensei a.k.a Erza Dragneel older sister of Natsu was already there." Alright I need Lucy Vermillion and Yukino Aguria to transform into their I.S form"."Hai" the two girls transform into their respective I.S form. Erza then discuss about the parts of the I.S of the two. Lucy and Yukino are close even if they are in love with the same man. Actually Yukino gets along with everybody in the I.S the lesson Erza dismissed them for a break. Lucy remembered about the walked to was so freaking nervous."Um Natsu, I made um too much food I thought maybe you want some? she stutters."Sure Lucy,Thanks Wanna eat together? Natsu was taken back fron the question.O-ok but don't think I want to eat with you or a-anything B-Baka! she stutters "Really smooth Lucy stuttering" She mentally face palmed . Natsu nervously laughs. Then they walked to the rooftop while chatting about random not noticing that 4 girls are glaring at Lucy didn't was too happy that she can finally spend quality time with Natsu. When they are almost at the rooftop they bumped into Levy McGarden."Hi Levy".Natsu greeted his childhood friend as well as Lucy."Oh Hi Natsu and Lucy".Levy greeted them both."So where you heading? Levy asked them suspiciously."Actually were going to the rooftop to eat lunch wanna join us Levy? Natsu asked " Sure why not?". Levy felt wanted to be alone with Natsu."Anyways Let's go then".Lucy said as she walked past the two."Hey Lucy wait up".Natsu called stopped so the two can catch up. When they arrived at the rooftop they started opened up his bento that Lucy made for him."Wow this looks really good Lucy".Natsu complimented . He took a bite of the chicken."It taste your'e a really good cook Lucy"." T-Thanks Lucy stutters"I keep stuttering what the heck is wrong with you Lucy? Lucy got a little jealous."Hey Natsu try some of my sweet and sour pork too"Levy offered ."Ok" Natsu took some of moaned in delight."This taste great too" Natsu said. While Natsu was busy eating and not looking at the two Lucy and Levy are glaring daggers to one another you can even see lighting between the they have eaten they went back to Lockster was at the front door of the class."Wife where have you been?!".Juvia asked furiously.U-Um A-Ano J-J-Juvia calm down". Natsu Juvia changed her arm into a part of her I.S attacked. Natsu... _ CLIFFHANGER I'll update the story next review Ohayou- good morning Baka-Idiot 


End file.
